


Cinderella reloaded

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Once upon a time, a child lived a happy life. Then her father remarried and her life became a living hell...Until she took the matter into her own hands.WARNING: This is not the usual sugary fairytale with a helpless heroine. There is no fairy godmother to save the poor little girl, no kind magical creature to fix the mess that is her life. Cinderella has to earn her happy ending. And she is more than ready to do it her own way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cinderella reloaded

Once upon a time, in a lovely house on the outskirts of a great kingdom, a child named Lilith lived happily with her beloved daddy. She had long blond curls, big emerald green eyes and an angelic smile and she loved reading, especially books about medicinal plants. Her mother had died in childbirth and her father Augustus, a good and kind-hearted man who owned a small herbalist shop, after eight years of mourning, decided to remarry.

His new wife was a beautiful black-haired woman named Nerissa, whose twin daughters Genoveffa and Anastasia were three years older than Lilith. Genoveffa and Anastasia were short and plump, with shaggy dark hair and black porcine eyes and they shared their mother’s love for luxury and money, along with her haughtiness and obsession for climbing the social ladder. The marriage between Augustus and Nerissa didn’t last long, as the poor man suddenly died after only two years for what was considered heart failure.

He wasn’t even cold in his grave, that Nerissa revealed her true nature, as did her daughters: they started ordering Lilith around and treating her as though she were a slave, forcing her to sleep in the cellars and to do all the housework on her own, firing the servants in order to not have to pay them anymore and therefore have more money to spend on dresses, jewellery and assorted makeup. They even went so far as to change Lilith’s name into Cinderella, as her threadbare clothes were always stained with ash and they constantly mocked and insulted her.

Despite all of this, Cinderella was cheerful and friendly, always ready with a kind word and a smile for whomever she met, even for the three women who were making her life a living Hell. At times, when she was in the small garden outside the house tending to her medicinal herbs, a neighbour would pass by and greet her, complimenting her for her unfailing good mood.

Then she would bow her head and look at her worn shoes like a shy little girl, so that those fools would not see the sadistic and cruel light shining in her eyes. They didn’t know the real reason behind her cheerfulness, they did not even suspect what she had planned day after day in the last ten years.

She had grown up quite well, going from a little scrawny kid to a voluptuous young woman which turned more than one head, while her stepsisters were as ugly on the outside as they were on the inside, having spent ten years growing large more than tall and their piggy-like nose didn’t really help improving their appearance.

It was a bright summer day, when her stepmother came back home from the village beaming like sunshine.

“Good news, daughters!”, Nerissa announced, “The king will throw a big ball next sunday to celebrate his son’s birthday and from what I’ve heard, he intends to find a wife for the prince as well. I managed to secure an invitation for all three of us, so we’d better begin to get everything ready for the occasion! We need new clothes, matching jewels and you desperately need some new makeup to hide those horrible pimples.

Why can’t you stay away from salted pork? You know it ruins your skin! This is our chance to get our hands on the throne, so you must be perfect to catch the prince’s attention! Oh and Cinderella”, she added in a poisonous tone, “While we are at the ball, you will stay here of course. We don’t want the house to remain unattended, now do we? Besides, a little serving bitch like you would be out of place among people of a higher social status, don’t you agree?”.

Lilith smiled as always, “Yes, Nerissa. As you say”, she replied humbly, a shiver of anticipation running through her, “Can I go and make dinner?”. “Yes, go. And try not to make it as disgusting as last night’s supper, or you will go without food for another week!”. “Yes, Nerissa”, the girl left, followed by her stepsisters’ laughter and when she got to the kitchen, she knelt by the fireplace and took out of a hidden hole a small vial full of white powder. She then grabbed a pot and prepared the vegetable stew, humming merrily under her breath.

She tasted it and nodded to herself, “Delicious”, she commented, then she poured the content of the vial into the salt-cellar and brought it and the pot to the dining room. “About time!”, Genoveffa snapped, “Where have you been, you stupid bitch? I was starving!”. _You’re always starving, you disgusting swine_ , Cinderella thought, but her lips curved in a gentle smile, “I’m sorry, the soup must boil for…”. “Just shut up and bring it here, you moron!”.

“With pleasure”, she placed the pot on the table and carefully filled the dishes to the brim, the she put the salt-cellar in front of Anastasia, “Here, I know you like your soup with a little extra salt”. The older girl didn’t even bother with a reply, she just grabbed the item and poured a generous dose of white crystals into her food, completely unaware of the satisfied and cruel look in Cinderella’s eyes. “Well, what are you doing still here?”, Nerissa hissed, “Get out, don’t you see we’re eating?”.

“Of course. Enjoy your dinner”, the young girl curtseyed and went back to the kitchen, a soft and cold chuckle escaping her lips, “Oh, yes, enjoy it while you still can, you fools. Your time is up”. She ate a delicious sandwich with beef and cheese, spiced with some black pepper and then she cleaned the house as usual, but all the time she kept her ears open for a specific sound.

It took five hours for it to happen, but finally she heard a thud and Nerissa and Genoveffa screaming like banshees and after a moment, her stepmother came running, face twisted with panic. “Go and bring here the doctor, move, you stupid useless bitch!”. “At once, Nerissa”, Cinderella nodded and ran outside, reaching the doctor’s home in record time while knowing full well that it would be of no use: Anastasia was doomed, no matter how fast she got help.

Still, she had to save appearances…For now at least. So she knocked on the door and put on a very worried face, begging the kind and attractive dark-haired young man to follow her and help her poor stepsister. He did all he could to save his patient, that much couldn’t be denied, but all of his efforts were in vain: Anastasia died in her bed and the cause of death was, according to the doctor, heart failure.

Nerissa cried her heart out, so did Genoveffa, yet the one who shed more tears was Cinderella: she sobbed loudly outside the room and when the doctor tried to comfort her, she snuggled up in his strong arms, making sure to brush her generous breast against his chest now and then. “You’re so kind, doctor Jekyll”, she sniffed, “My poor sister…She could be a little difficult to deal with at times, but she was still so young, so full of life…”.

“I know, I’m sorry for your loss”, he said in a soothing tone, gulping as he felt once more the contact with her soft breasts, “Unfortunately, she was severely overweight and her heart was under a great stress. She should have eaten a bit less”. “I told her, but…She loved my roasted mutton slices so much and I didn’t have the heart to deprive her of it, since it gave her such joy”. “You’re a good woman, Lilith”, Jekyll smiled warmly at her and offered her his handkerchief, “Here, dry your cheeks”.

“Thank you, thank you so much. You’re so kind”, she repeated, shooting him a smile that would have melt a glacier, while inside she was laughing at him: the poor fool was already falling for her. Just a little push and he’d be wrapped around her pinkie for good. “How may I repay your kindness? Is there anything you need, doctor?”, she purred, her voice taking on a seductive undertone as her lips inched closer to his.

“I-I…”, the doctor blushed and cleared his throat uncomfortably, forcing himself to keep his grey-blue eyes away from her chest, “Well, I’m just doing my job…”. “You came here in the middle of the night to help my sister. I probably ripped you out of your _bed_ ”, Cinderella said, “Maybe…I could offer you a place in mine as a compensation?”. He opened his mouth to reply, but she closed it with her own, kissing him with burning passion and he surrendered to her touch without putting up even a token resistance.

“Come with me”, she took his hand and guided him to the bedroom that had always been hers, at least until Nerissa decided to turn it into her personal wardrobe. She locked the door behind herself and pushed the young man onto the bed, then she straddled him with a smirk, “You’ll enjoy yourself, I promise”.

And enjoy himself he did, for despite her innocent looks, she had acquired a good amount of experience in that department, mostly with travelling merchants passing by, messengers and even a small group of bandits who lived in the woods near her home.

She cuddled with him afterwards, of course, playing the part of the sweet, tender girl with a soft and romantic heart, whispering words of love into his ear. By the time she was through with him, Jekyll was under her spell for good, ready to throw himself into the fire for the chance to spend another night with her. He left the house with a goofy smile plastered on his handsome face and she laughed to herself as she waved him goodbye from the threshold.

 _One out, two to go_ , she told herself. She waited four more days, just to make sure nobody would connect the two events and the afternoon of the fifth day, under the pretence of bringing the fresh laundry upstairs, she went to the second floor and hid behind a corner with the broom. When Nerissa came out of her room and moved to go downstairs, Cinderella was ready: she slipped forward and tripped the older woman with the broom, causing her to fall all the way to the end of the staircase and incidentally, to break her neck.

“Two out, one to go”, Cinderella commented cheerfully to herself, then she quietly walked downstairs, put the broom back into the closet and let out a loud scream which would have put a banshee to shame. Once again, doctor Jekyll was called to the house and once again, all he could do was to certify the death, labelling it as an unfortunate accident.

He spent the night in Cinderella’s room, like last time and as they lay entwined in bed after the deal, she smiled sweetly up at him and told him that he was a great comfort to her. The poor man smiled back and kissed her, promising that he would always be there for her and declaring his love for her, completely unaware of her true nature. She returned his confession of course, rejoicing at the knowledge that he was hers for life now, a precious ally and a nice, attractive man to boot. And if she were honest with herself, she was quite beginning to enjoy his company and his genuine kindness.

She let more time pass, watching with glee as the only survivor of her stepfamily grew paler and more broken day by day, the losses weighting heavily on her heart. The night before the great ball, Cinderella approached Genoveffa with a sad look on her face, her left hand hidden behind her back, “Tomorrow is the night of the great ball”, she said.

“I know”, the older girl sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes, “Mom and Annie wanted so badly to attend…I would go alone, but…Who could do my hair, help me with my makeup? It was mom who always took care of it”. “I could do it for you”, Cinderella offered, “Yet…Going there on your own would be inappropriate. The king could think that you don’t give a damn about their deaths”.

“What! How dare you, you stupid serving slut!”, Genoveffa snapped, jumping to her feet, “Of course I care! But what do you know of a family, you never had one. You’re just a stray bitch, useless and pathetic like your idiot of a father”, she spat.

“Oh, I _am_ a bitch”, the other girl smiled, a dangerous sadistic smile which made her stepsister’s blood run cold, “You have no idea how much of a bitch I am. I poisoned your sister and tripped your mother to make her break her neck”. “What? You…”, Genoveffa blanched and her eyes widened with horror, as she took a step back, trembling with fear, “No…”.

“Oh, yes. And now, you will join them. Their loss hit you so bad…I think nobody would be too surprised to find you hanging from a rope, dead by your own hand, crushed by a pain too great to bear”. “No! Stay away from me!”, the older girl shrieked, trying to reach the door, but Cinderella was faster and tripped her, a cruel laugh bubbling up in her throat.

“You should have left dad and myself alone, all three of you. This would have never happened, had _you_ stayed away from _us_ ”, she growled, revealing the content of her left hand: a long and thick rope, which she proceeded to wrap around Genoveffa’s neck, kneeling on her prey’s back to prevent her from rising to her feet.

Her stepsister struggled as much as she could, desperately scratching the rope and gasping for air, but at length, her face turned purple, her eyes rolled in their sockets and she sagged to the floor as life left her. Cinderella waited another handful of minutes just to make sure Genoveffa was really dead, then she grabbed the corpse by the ankles and dragged it on the bed.

She made a noose around the neck, fastened the other end of the rope to a truss of the ceiling and pushed the corpse to the side, leaving it free to swing softly back and forth. Then she calmly walked out of the house to fetch her darling doctor. Nobody had anything to argue about Genoveffa’s death being a suicide, as everyone in the neighbourhood knew how heart-broken she had been over her mother’s and sister’s loss.

Two weeks later, Cinderella took her true name back on, was officially declared the owner of the house and of everything inside it and married the doctor, living happily ever after with the corpses of her abusers buried next to her father in the small graveyard placed in the south-western corner of her garden.

THE END


End file.
